The Little Things
by codenamedthedoctor
Summary: During rare down time in the Hall of Princes, Darren finds a way to make himself laugh. Takes place in the time between The Vampire Prince and Hunters of the Dusk. Please R&R.
1. Doors

**Disclaimer:** I am not Darren Shan. I do not own any of the Cirque Du Freak characters.

The Little Things

Darren Shan sat in his throne in the Hall of Princes, doing nothing but staring blankly ahead at the doors to the Hall. Darren smiled to himself. Two years in and he still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of being a Prince. The feeling of sitting in his very own throne at the very top of Vampire Mountain.

Except for the two guards standing at the entrance to the Hall, Darren was the only one there. Mr. Crepsley was resting in his cell and the other three Princes that were present were overseeing new Generals being trained. They _were_ at war after all. In fact, Darren was wondering why no vampires were entering the Hall with news about the war with the Vampeneze. _They must have run out of things to complain about, I guess._

Realizing that without any vampires to order or talk to, there was really no point of him being in the Hall. Of course, he couldn't very well leave, considering the fact that at least one Prince had to be in the Hall at all times. Deciding that it would be useless to have one of the other Princes replace him, Darren began to think of some way to amuse himself.

It was then that his left hand, completely unnoticed by Darren, made its way to the panel on the arm of his throne. The moment his hand touched the panel, the doors to the Hall of Princes opened. Startled by the faint _whooshing_ sound that the doors had made, Darren looked up. Furrowing his brow, Darren took his hand off of the panel. Immediately, the doors slid shut. A small grin found its way onto the young Prince's lips. With one swift movement, Darren put his hand back on the panel. The doors slid open. He took his hand off. The doors slid closed. Hand on. Doors open. Hand off. Doors close. On. Open. Off. Closed.

This pattern continued for several minutes and by the time the doors had closed for the fiftieth time, Darren has having an increasingly difficult time holding in his laughter and trying t act like a Prince. Sometime between the doors closing and opening for the twenty-eighth time, the guards had taken notice. They, too, were having a hard time not laughing hysterically. Although, they were laughing even more by looking at one of their Princes acting so childish. _Of course, _one of them thought, _he really _is _just a kid._

A few minutes later, Darren recovered from his laughing fit and stopped putting his hand on the panel. Just moments after he had wiped the last tear of laughter from his eye, Darren heard a knock on the Hall's doors. Resisting the urge to burst into giggles, Darren put his hand on the panel once more to let in his visitor.

With his cape flapping behind him, Larten Crepsley entered the Hall of Princes to find that his assistant, as well as the guards, was fighting back laughter. Raising an eyebrow, Mr. Crepsley walked up to Darren's throne. In as serious a tone that he could manage, Mr. Crepsley said, "What, my I ask, is so funny?"

Darren, looking at his mentor, decided to keep the shenanigans of the last few minutes to himself. "Oh, nothing."

Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the little things.


	2. Sleep

Chapter Two: Hammocks

As Darren walked back to the cell he shared with Harkat, he passed the living quarters of several other vampires. Since the cells had no doors, anyone walking by could peer into the living space. Of course, the only beings who lived in the Mountain at all were vampires and none of them really cared for privacy. The worst that could happen if you invaded it was a broken nose and a warning. Although, as a Vampire Prince, Darren really couldn't be punished.

So it would come as no surprise to see him peering into someone else room. He would never go in, just take a look around. The usual setup of the cells contained one coffin, a _very _rough table made of wood and animal bones and, if the residents were lucky enough, a small fireplace. _How can people stand to live in a room that was so bare? _Thought Darren as he passed another cell.

The question was still bothering Darren as he entered the tiny space that was his own cell. Being a Prince, Darren's quarters were a little fancier than others, but not by much. The only differences were the dresser standing in the corner and the two hammocks hanging from each side of the wall. Smiling, Darren lay down on the hammock closest to the door and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of failing to get to sleep, Darren began to rock back and forth while lying down. Although he was supposed to be a manly vampire, a Prince none the less, the rocking sensation managed to get a small smile to cross Darren's lips. Not for the first time, Darren was exceptionally grateful to Seba for providing a hammock to one of the few vampires who didn't enjoy sleeping in coffins. The small smile that was on the Prince's lips quickly turned into one of content as he let his eyes slowly close and, still rocking in the hammock, descended into the realm of sleep.

Seba Nile had just passed Darren's cell when he stopped suddenly, backed up, and peered into the half-vampire's room. Darren was lying on his side, a goofy smile plastered on his lips, while the hammock he was lying in rocked back and forth, now beginning to slow to a stop. Before he left to let the young Prince sleep, Seba went up to the hammock and rocked it gently before quietly leaving the room. _He might be a Vampire Prince_, Seba thought, _but he is still just a child._

**Hope you guys like it! I'm sorry it's so short. Should I continue this? Remember, reviews are awesome! Thank you! **


	3. Music

Music

Darren awoke from his slumber a few hours later with the urge to go walking. Figuring that someone would find him if he was needed, he gave into the urge. For several minutes, he wandered aimlessly through the mountain, saying hello to his friends and fellow vampires. He made a quick stop at the Halls of Sport to check on the trainee generals before continuing on his way.

Darren paid little attention to his surroundings as his feet led him on his walk. It was only when he looked up that he realized he was in one of the halls that were used for the balls during the Festival of the Undead. Baffled as to why he had ended up here, Darren looked around. The room was completely empty aside from a few tables and chairs that occupied the corners. He was about to leave when the Prince noticed something that he had not seen since the last Festival.

Sitting on top of a slightly raised platform were several drums of all shapes and sizes. They were not like the modern drums that Darren had seen before Mr. Crepsley blooded him. No, these were more like tribal drums. Drums you would find in an old antique shop. Since there was no where else to put them, the drums just sat in the hall until the time of the Festival came. Looking closely, Darren noticed that the drums were very worn, obviously from years of repeated use.

Glancing around to make sure no one would hear, Darren hopped up on the platform and picked up one of the drums. He had never played one before. In fact, the closest he had come to playing the drums was just sitting behind a used drum kit at one of the music shops his parents had sometimes visited. That was a modern version of the drum. Darren had never even seen a drum like the one he was holding, before! Still, when he picked up the short wooden rod and lightly tapped the drum, the half-vampire immediately liked the sound.

Recalling the way the drummers at the Festival played, Darren tried it himself. As it turned, he was naturally gifted with the drum. After only a few minutes of playing, Darren soon lost himself in the rhythm of the instrument. The soothing sound of the drum seemed to erase all traces of stress and boredom from the Prince's body. At least for a while anyway.

All too soon, it had to end. A messenger from the Hall of Princes was sent to tell Darren he was needed in the Hall. Sighing, Darren placed the drum back were he found it and followed the messenger out of the hall. During his little jam session, he had come to appreciate music a little more. When he was at the door, Darren stopped and looked back. The drums sat perfectly on the platform looking as if he had not even been there. Smiling childishly, Darren told himself that the drums would still be there when he got back. So, with that thought on his mind, Darren made his way up to the Hall of Princes.

Even a Prince needs to rock out every once in a while.

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I'm thinking of adding one or two more chapters to this. Do you have any suggestions? Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Laughs

Laughs

Sitting. Listening. More sitting. More listening.

For five hours, Darren sat on his throne in the Hall of Princes listening to vampires talk on and on about their battles with the Vampaneze. He heard every story that the vampires had lived through or heard about themselves. For five hours Darren listened to stories of loss and victory, pain and joy. It was a lot for one to take in, even if that one happened to be a half-vampire prince.

So when Mika came in to take his place, Darren was more than relieved. He waved good-bye to the older prince and made his way out of the Hall. Walking back towards his cell, Darren felt a small frown cross his face. What he was sad about, the young prince really didn't know. Vampaneze, vampires, loss. A whirlwind of thoughts were occupying his mind. Anyone of them capable of making him sad.

But, although he didn't know the cause, the feeling stayed there until he had been in his cell for a few minutes. After these few minutes however, the smile faded off Darren's face. Not because he wasn't sad anymore, but because of what, or rather, who he saw running down the halls outside of his cell.

Poking his head outside of the cell, Darren looked down the hallway only to see something he never thought he would see. Vanez Blane was running down the halls as fast as he could go. Curious, Darren followed him.

The half-vampire followed Vanez for a while, listening as the blind games master ran through the halls, laughing. After several minutes, Darren started laughing, too. Neither of them had any idea why they were laughing. Perhaps the adrenaline was rushing to their heads, or they just felt so ridiculous that they had to laugh. Or maybe, just maybe, both of them just needed a break.

Whatever the reason, Vanez and Darren ran around the halls of Vampire Mountain until Vanez eventually returned to the Halls of Sport. Darren, however, kept running and laughing a while longer.

When the half-vampire returned to his cell, he collapsed into his hammock and laughed until he fell asleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm thinking one more chapter for this story. Thank you! Please review!**


	5. Home

Home

When Darren awoke, he forgot for a second that he was in a mountain hundreds of miles away from his old life. For just a second, he thought that he was back in his room, surrounded by his friends and talking about the latest football match.

But something that good could only last a second, because no sooner than it had started, the moment was gone and Darren has back in his hammock in Vampire Mountain. Sighing, the Prince sat up and looked around his cell. It was probably the farthest thing from his old room; cold rock walls, limited furniture and a gloomy atmosphere. Although Darren loved this tiny space, after having an actual room, it just didn't measure up.

Leaving the thought of his rooms behind, Darren quickly dressed. Since Paris was taking care of the generals in the Hall of Prices, Darren headed down to the Hall of Khledon Lurt for a quick breakfast. When he got there, he found Seba, Harkat and Mr. Crepsley seated around one of the tables. Walking up to them, they each gave Darren a respectful nod and asked him to sit down.

"You don't have to be so courteous, you know. I may be a Prince but I'm not going to punish you for not saying 'hi'." The half-vampire stated with just a hint of annoyance, something that did not go unnoticed by his mentor.

"Do not be annoyed, Darren. It is customary to respect the chain of command." Mr. Creplsey replied.

Deciding not to start an argument, Darren sat down beside his mentor and sipped on a mug of water. Several minutes passed and nothing was said. The four were simply enjoying each other's company. Finally, Seba spoke.

"Well, I will be off. Someone is bound to be looking for me. Larten, would you mind accompanying me? I am sure Harkat and Darren will be fine on their own."

With a short nod, Mr. Crepsley stood, bid farewell to Harkat and Darren, then walked away with Seba. After a few moments of silence, Darren asked Harkat how he was doing. Harkat then asked Darren how he was doing. Darren rather enjoyed these quiet moments. Especially when they were with his friends. It helped him forget, if only for a little while, that he was so far away from his old home. Of course, what really makes a home is not the location, but the people you share it with. So although Darren missed his old friends and his family, at least he was what he now considered, home.

**It's been a while since I updated, but I hope you like it. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
